Bersin Syahdu
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Pengalaman pengalaman Naruto yang gazebo. R&R please?
1. Bersin Syahdu

Moshi moshi!!!

Summary: Pengalaman Naruto mengajarkan Konohamaru game online! Hatttchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Naruto bersin bersin+muncrat muncrat. ONESHOT. R&R??

Disclaimer: Kan udah dibilangin Naruto milik Mas Masa-sih, Kishimoto?

Warning: Gila, OOC, mengandung bahan pengawet (?).

A/N: Karena ga ad aide, saya buka ketawa(com), baca pengalaman lucunya, trus saya ambil n saya edit sana sini tambah sana, tambah sini, n I update!! (^_^)

**Bersin Syahdu**

Naruto berdiri didepan warnet 'Paru paru ada dua bilik dan usus ada yang 12 jari' (?)

Hari ini Naruto berjanji pada Konohamaru untuk mengajarkannya bermain game online, maka dari itulah ia berdiri disana. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, Konohamaru tidak kunjung tiba. Hawa disekitarnya sangat dingin. Ia pun bersin bersin. Ingus keluar dari hidungnya, ia pun mengelap ingusnya. Tak sadar, Konohamaru sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"IIhhh, Naruto! Jorok banget sih loe!!"

Spontan, Naruto kaget. Lalu segera memukul kepala Konohamaru.

BUk!

Pak!

Mas! (?)

"Dasar loe!! Udah gue tungguin dari tadi kog lama banget sih datangnya??? Mati gue disini jadi penguin beku!! Dingin neeh!!"

"IIh, Naruto, kan ga perlu mukul mukul gitu, ancur dah rambut gue, kan gue udah pake Gatsby!!!"

"Alah, banyak cencong loe, jadi ga?"

"Iya iya…"

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam warnet 'Paru paru ada dua bilik dan usus ada yang 12 jari' itu. Mereka memilih tempat yang komputernya Pentium 4. Warnet ini tidak ada pembatas diantara komputernya, jadi kita bisa ngeliat apa yang orang itu lagi browse. Jangan jangan….. -Ditampar

- PLAKKK!!

INi bulan puasa tauukk!!

Hee, kan gue belum sempet ngeleyesein kalimat gue….

Jangan jangan,,,, dia lagi ikut biro jodoh!!

Sweatdropped

Disebelah mereka berdua ada seorang laki laki yang kelihatannnya sangar banget. Naruto yang sedang asik asiknya mengajarkan Konohamaru tiba tiba saja ingin bersin

"Hatciuw!!!! hatchiiiiiuuuuuU!!!"Naruto bersin kearah sampingnya, ingusnya keluar, dan mengenai pemuda yang ada disamping mereka. Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto gelagapan, takut,_ "ntar mati gue dimakan bulat bulat ama tu orang"_Batinnya. Kerah baju Naruto ditarik dan tangannya siap memukul Naruto. Tiba tiba saja Naruto bersin lagi, lalu, kali ini ingusnya mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut langsung pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan mukanya dari ingus Naruto. Sebelumnya, ia berteriak

"Awas kau bocah semprul!!! Ta swobek swobek mulutmu!!"

Naruto dan Konohamaru tertawa terbahak bahak. Pada saat itu pun, Naruto bersin lagi dan kali ini mengenai wajah Konohamaru.

"Wuaattcchhhiiim!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WAJAHKU!!! PADAHAL TADI PAGI BARU DIPAKEIN MASKER!!! UWAAA!!!"Konohamaru jejeritan gazebo sambil berlari keluar warnet.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang terjadi, lalu tertawa terbahak bahak, lalu bersin lagi, kali ini mengenai baju barunya.

"UWAAAA!!! MHOAMHAA!!!!"

**The End**

GAZEBABO banget ya,,,, hehe.,, gemana pendapat kalian?? hayO???

Review please???


	2. Bemo dan Kaus Kaki

Chapter 2!!! Walopun chapter satu n dua ga ada hubungannya, keep R&R???

Summary: Pengalaman Naruto naek bemo. R&R??

Warning: OOC, gila, deelel..

Capek nulis disclaimernya

A/N: Cerita ngambil di , kehabisan ide sih.

**Bemo dan Kaus kaki**

_Naruto's P.O.V_

Saat ini aku masih kuliah, sambil kuliah aku bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di salah satu sekolah favorit di kota pahlawan.

Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari Jum'at sehingga jadwalku mengajar hanya sampai jam 11.30 WIB, seperti biasa aku sholat jum'at di masjid terdekat, setelah selesai aku buru-buru langsung pulang ke tempat kost-ku karena jam 2 aku ada jadwal UAS.

Waktu itu aku masih belum mempunyai kendaraan sendiri, sehingga aku harus naik angkutan umum untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja.

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera mencegat bemo yang kebetulan sedang penuh dengan penumpang, aku duduk di pojok, karena penuh dan sesak menyebabkan suasana yang panas menjadi bertambah panas sehingga keringatpun bercucuran.

Segera saja aku mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celanaku untuk menyeka keringat, saat menyeka keringat itulah penumpang yang duduk didepanku berkata

"Wah, sapu tangan baru ya mas" ujarnya sambil menutup hidungya.

"Iya memang baru pak aku baru beli tadi pagi" jawabku penuh percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba orang disebelah ku juga nyeletuk. "Wah, kalau model baru jangan dipamerin gitu dong mas, khan kasihan yang lain jadi iri".

Aku jadi heran, "Memangnya ada apa?" Aku lihat sekeliling ternyata hampir semua penumpang menutup hidung.

Aku jadi bertambah gugup dan ternyata saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa kain yang kugunakan untuk menyeka keringatku itu ternyata kaos kaki dekil dan bau yang memang sengaja tidak aku pakai setelah sholat jum'at.

Karena baunya dalam hatiku berkata "Duh tuhan, kog bisa begini sih??". Tanpa banyak pikir segera aku tekan bel untuk meminta sopir berhenti.

Bemo pun menepi, saat aku keluar itulah penumpang yang lain tersenyum melihatku dan sialnya lagi karena terburu-buru aku jatuh terjengkang dan terguling dari atas bemo, maka meledaklah tawa seluruh penumpang bemo tersebut. Tinggal aku yang cepat-cepat bayar tanpa pedulikan uang kembalian. Oalah... nasibku…..

**The End**

Hahahah, gemana? Bagus ga??? Emang Naruto biasanya ga rajin, tapi mau gimana lagi, untuk mencari nafkah hidup? Mau makan kan pake sendok (?)

Oya, gue mau promosi, bakal ada fanfic baru atas nama gue, judulnya AKATSUKI BERPUASA. tunggu ya!!!

Reviewww????

PLEASE?????

REVIEEWWW???!!!


End file.
